hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
August Doww
*Erin Doww *Amy Doww |friends =*Justin Russo *Brody Hudson *Quinn Fabray *Lydia Martin *Jonas Patterson *Levi Percario *Gabe Howell *Andy Payne *Santana Lopez *Patrick Dunbar *Brittany S. Pierce *Alisha Daniels *Emilia Milton *Adam Davenport *Finn Hudson *Bella Thorn |enemies=* Jackson Whittemore * Theo Raeken |patronus =Hare |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = *Doww family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw **Ravenclaw Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army|signature = |boggart = His father telling him that being gay is a sin.|wand = 11 ¼, Maple, unicorn hair|sexualpartners = *Jace Herondale |relationship = *Jace Herondale *Jonas Patterson }}August Doww is a Muggle-born wizard of the Doww family. He is has a younger sister, who is not a wizard. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. When August was born into a muggle family, he always felt like he was different. Not only because he already knew at young age that he's homosexual, but he always felt like he was something. He was a member of Hudbar's Army. Biography Early life Hogwarts years August was sorted into Ravenclaw during his first year at Hogwarts. He has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. However, it is known that August have many friends from different houses and is much seen at Hogsmeade ever since he's in his third year. Fourth Year Physical Appearance Being a Ravenclawer, August usually wore a blue-and-silver tie and a black jumper along with his black Hogwarts robes. August is lean, tall and muscular young man of medium stature, with slightly tanned white skin, dark-blonde hair, and brown eyes. Relationships Family Parents August always lived in a happy muggle family together with his younger sister Amy Doww. But ever since August knew he was a wizard, their parents doesn't believed in it after August used magic in 1991. His parents kicked him out, and ever since is August staying at Hogwarts at holidays. Amy Doww The relationship between August and his sister Amy is good. His younger sister, who's a few years younger than him, always supported him. They share a greatt bond with much trusting and caring. When Amy discoverd that August is a wizard, she was a little scared, but later she wanted to know more of it. After their parents kicked August out of his house, the two are sending each other letters. It is known that August waited for her when she turned the age 11, because he was hoping his sister was a wizard too, but to no avail Good Friends It is known that August has many friends from other houses, but he does have many enemies too. See: Slytherin. Justin Russo Justin and August met in 1991 when Justin welcomes him at Hogwarts and being sorted into Ravenclaw. The two share a good bond and share the same intrestes. They are seen much often in the libary or when Justin gives August some private spell-lessons. Brody Hudson Brody and August met each other in 1992 when they are both in their second year. When Brody walked into the warding because Minerva McGonagall sended him to give a letter to August, since she couldn't, August and Brody met each other at his bed. They share a talk, first by thanking Brody for giving the letter, after Brody asked why August broke much bones. August tells him that he felt from his broomstick after Quidditch practise. He also tells Brody that some Slytherin player him pounded to the ground. Brody and August have seen each other after August recovered in the Great Hall near the end of the year. They share a little conversation with Brody being happy he recovered. In 1993, it is known that Brody and August share nice little moments at Hogwarts. Since it is known that Brody is dating Jackson Whittemore, August told him that he was the one who pounded him to the ground in 1992. Brody and August are seen many times dancing together at Hogsmeade while they are making fun. Brody is still looking for a boyfriend for August, since he has never dated yet. August never really dated, and he blame himself for not being perfect for a guy. Brody offers himself to have sex with August, because he wants August to have the perfect first time with the right guy. However, August refused his offer because he wants to have sex with someone who likes him in the romanticly way. Brody and August are both part of the New Directions in 1994 as their friendship will grow over the years. Songs Total - 3 1994= ;Solos Augustsinging.jpg|The Greatest (1994)|link=The Greatest ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Chasers Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Doww Family Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Quidditch players Category:LGBT Characters Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1991 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Music Club member Category:Songs sung by August Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Muggle-borns Category:1980 births